1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-governing device for governing an air flow into a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air-governing devices are used, for example, to regulate or control an air flow that impinges on a cooling device for the engine of a vehicle. Such air-governing devices customarily are provided with slats that are movable between a closed position and an open position. Thus, the air flow can be controlled or regulated depending on a current operating situation, such as the external temperature around the vehicle and the engine temperature of the internal combustion engine of the vehicle. A drive device, such as an electric motor, customarily is provided to move the slats between the open position and the closed position. A lever mechanism frequently is provided in an operative connection between the slat and the drive device to transmit the drive forces for adjusting the slats.
A disadvantage of the known devices is that a high degree of accuracy and therefore a high outlay is required to install the individual moving components with orientations that are as exactly as possible with respect to one another. In particular, the production of the operative connection between the output shaft of a drive motor or other drive device, and the drive lever of the lever mechanism is highly sensitive to the relative positioning of the components. A slight erroneous positioning can thus lead to an axial offset or angular positioning of said components with respect to each other. This has the effect that at least part of the drive force is supported on the drive device, on the lever mechanism and/or on a corresponding main body of the air-governing device in the form of a torque or a deflecting force. This can lead to a defect or to an impairment that reduces the permanent stability of the overall system of the air-governing device. Increased friction and therefore increased wear can result.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate or reduce the above-described disadvantages. In particular, it is the object of the invention to improve the installation in a cost-effective and simple manner and to increase the use reliability.
Features and details of the invention emerge from the following description, drawings and claims. Of course, features and details that are described in conjunction with the air-governing device of the invention also apply in conjunction with the installation method of the invention and vice versa in each case. Therefore, reference herein always is made reciprocally to the individual aspects of the invention.